Zoe and Max forever
by ZoeHannaAndCasualtyMad
Summary: Zoe and Max fanfic. Please read, review and share with everyone! :) This does contain a few sexual references, but they are quite mild until chapter 22. But only chapter 22 has strong references in. Note: I wrote this before they kissed on TV!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Max walker was the new porter at Holby City Emergency Department. He had been at the ED a week and already he was in a relationship with Dr Zoe Hanna, the lead consultant. The two met when Max went out for a fag because Zoe was already stood out in the front. The two got talking and it made Zoe quite happy because Max was the first man that had made her smile and who she actually like since Nick. When Nick left, she thought about him for days hoping that he would come back. But he hasn't, and it had been over a year now. So she was happy that Max was actually taking a liking in her. Anyway, so because Max cheekily asked her to give him a cigarette, he repaid her by taking her out for a drink. The two had a very good night and the chemistry had bubbled between them both. The only awkward thing was that Max was Robyn's brother and Robyn worked at the ED, but they didn't let that stop them!  
Zoe was making her way to her office when a disaster happened. She heard this snap noise come from underneath her. At first she thought that she had stood on something, but she found it very difficult to walk. She was glad her office was only a few steps away so looking around to make sure there was no one around, and hobbled into her office. She kicked her shoes off at the door like she normally does and that was when she realised. The heel of her shoe had snapped off.  
"Oh shit" Zoe said sighing. She had no other shoes with her and the day had only just begun. There was a knock on the door so Zoe quickly went and sat at her desk so that nobody could see. Fortunately, it was only Max seeing how she was.  
"Hey Zo, what's up?" He said looking at the expression on Zoe's face.  
"If i tell you, you must no tell a soul or there will be consequences. You understand?" Zoe said making it very clear to max  
"Yes I promise I will not tell a soul." Max said smirking because he had an odd feeling about it.  
Zoe rummaged under her desk and pulled out her broken shoe. Max just died of laughter.  
"It's not funny you know Max, I have no other shoes for the day." Zoe said trying not to laugh herself because in all honesty it was quite funny, but she didn't want Max knowing that.  
"Well, luckily for you, I know just how to fix them, or at least for today anyway."  
"Erm, do I really trust you...? Lead the way" Zoe said sighing and getting up and picking her shoes up and following Max to his 'office'. From there he went and got a glue stick out of the drawer.  
"So your plan to save my shoe was to glue it together with a pritt stick?!" Zoe said not knowing whether to laugh or to be annoyed. So she laughed and they have it a go.  
"Yes, but get real Max, it's probably not going to be strong enough." Zoe said  
"Ah, but you don't know what else I was going to do. I glue it to some blue tac and then glue that to the shoe." Max said laughing!  
"So my shoe and life depend on you fixing it with glue and blue tac. But okay, it's worth a try." Zoe said  
"And if you fall, I'll be there to catch you!" Max said  
"Oh great." Zoe said handing max the shoe, who then glued everything together. Zoe put the show on and walked towards the door. It worked! Well for now anyway. The two headed back to the ED to find the rest of the ED staff arriving. However, it was too good to be true, because Zoe's heal snapped off again, making Zoe slip. But luckily Max was behind her and caught her before she hit the floor. The two just laughed again.  
"Well that worked, didn't it Max." Zoe said scowling  
"Yeah, what's plan two?" Max said.  
"You know what, I really don't know!" Zoe said picking up her shoe and walking towards her office. She had to think of something and it needed to be fast. Then he had a brainwave as rushed out to find Max, bumping into Tess on the way.  
"Sorry Tess I didn't see you there. I need to find Max" Zoe said.  
Tess raised her eyebrows at her  
"Not in that way. We have a crisis" Zoe said not wanting to give too much away  
Tess looked down and saw that Zoe only had one shoe on.  
"Zoe, where's your other shoe?" Tess asked curiously.  
"Long story, I'll explain once I find max and sort something out." Zoe said hurrying off. Eventually she found him.  
"Max, I have an idea." She said  
"Come on then, tell me" max said laughing.  
"Wrap it in bandages and secure it with hard plaster. It's worth a try right?" She revealed  
"Yes, come on then let's go an find some" max said walking towards the door with Zoe following again. They headed for the resource cupboard to get their equipment! They got bandages and the plaster stuff and took it back to Zoe's office to fix it. It took 5 minutes to put together rightly and then 15 minutes for it to set before Zoe put it back on her foot. However you could tell that it was a stuck together because her shoe was black, so they went back to the cupboard and got black over coat and put that on. It didn't look as bad now so they left it at that. Thankfully it worked but Zoe stayed in her office doing her paperwork because she didn't want to take any risks until she was certain it was safe. Max however had to get working.  
An hour later, Zoe walked into the hospital and started to get on with treating patients. The day went pretty quickly and wasn't long before Zoe was in the pub with her friends. But as they were leaving Zoe's stupid shoe snapped again because she stood on something hard which had caused it to come apart again.  
"Shit, not again." Zoe said  
"What?" Tess asked who happened to be behind her at the time.  
"Oh right, well, this morning, my heel snapped off my shoe. Max said to fix it with glue and blue tac, but it just snapped again. So then we bandaged it up and then put plaster on it. That's what you can see. And now I've stood on something sharp and it had snapped again." Zoe said frustrated, but glad that the day was over and she could just throw it away when she returned home.  
"Oh dear! Are you walking home as well?" Tess asked  
"Yes, oh damn I forgot about that."  
"Well in driving so I'll give you a lift if you like?" Tess offered.  
"Thanks Tess, you're a star!"  
The two got in the car and Tess dropped Zoe off at home where max was already waiting for her to get in.  
"I was expecting you to be later than this!" He said laughing.  
"Yes, but I stumbled across another problem." She said holding up her shoe again. Max literally fell to the floor of laughter, especially when Zoe took her other shoe off and threw them both in the bin.  
"If you don't stop laughing then I'm going to snog your face off to make you shut up!" She said, but he didn't stop laughing so she shoved him over the sofa arm and jumped on top of him and snogged him!  
Half an hour later, they surfaced for breath because Zoe wanted some food. She had a quick snack and the two of them went up into Zoe's bedroom. They put their pyjamas on and then clambered into the bed! They began kissing and upper body fondling. Then Max started to pull Zoe's trousers down, as did Zoe to Max and then Max moved on to pulling her T-shirt off. It wasn't long before the two were fully naked and had big smiles on their faces.  
"You ready to do this?" Max asked Zoe.  
"Of course I am!" Zoe said nodding. She groaned quite loudly as she felt Max lower himself down and enter her. She was enjoying this because it had been a while since she last did it. She could feel Max moving around and thrusting at her, Zoe just groaned happily and wished that good things could come out of this. It wasn't long before Zoe had fallen asleep, so Max came out of her to let her sleep peacefully, then fell asleep himself!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
In the morning, they both woke up naked in be still.  
"Wanna go again for a while?" Zoe said winking  
"Sure thing, when does your shift start?" Max asked glancing at the clock  
"Half eleven, we have ages" Zoe said laying back down on her pillows. She groaned as Max entered her again and moved about in a very sexy way. The two had a right time. But even though Zoe knew she couldn't get pregnant, she was enjoying it very much. But it soon got to quarter to eleven so they had to stop once again to get ready for work and it wasn't long before the two were in Zoe's car and pulling up in the staff car park of the hospital. They said bye and went their separate ways. As soon as Zoe walked through be door, she got attacked by Louise with a big pile of folders and paperwork that needed completing  
"Oh, and the brothers are getting on each other's nerves I think from what I'm gathering." Louise said  
"Ok thanks Louise I'll sort it out if it becomes a big issue." Zoe said taking the mound of work off Louise and going into her office and ran a hand through her hair. What a day it was going to be today.  
It was only half way through the day and Zoe was pulling her hair out and wanting to just call it a day because she was so stressed. She had Ethan and Caleb working as far away from each other as possible and told them to work out their differences or there will be trouble. Then she was short staffed because the flu bug had hit, so Zoe had to work, meaning her big mound of paperwork had to travel home with her so she could get through it. Then to top it off, max had met a Spanish girl, but she thought his name was Cal and that he was a registrar, so when the two confronted in the awkward place of the hospital front, Zoe was out there getting very very confused by it all!  
Though, she found it very funny. Especially when she slapped Max around the face because he had come clean with her.  
"Well, that's one more girl off your chest I suppose." Zoe said, smirking  
"Yeah, that means there is still one more I need to get rid of" max said looking at Zoe. Zoe got the hint  
"Excuse me, mister I'd watch what you say or I'll slap you on the other side of your face!"  
"Oops. Bye" Max smirked and darted away to avoid pain in the other side of his face. Zoe stomped her cigarette out and went back in to the ED. She so much sat down in her office when she had Rita knocking in her door. Zoe thought this was unusual because Rita was the last person who would come into Zoe's office. She signalled for her to come in and sit down.  
"Hi Rita, what's the problem?"  
"Well Zoe, I thought I should let you know that there's a bit of tension between the brothers. I was working with Ethan in cubicles and then Caleb came in and started saying a load of things to the patient. And then Ethan literally dragged Caleb outside and they had an argument which then ended with Ethan storming outside."  
"Thanks for telling me. What exactly happened then? What did Dr Knight butt in on?"  
" Well from what I saw, Ethan was looking at this young boy's x-rays as he wanted me to check then so I said a minute. Then Cal looked at them, even though he was supposed to be in resus, and he said something completely different and then when I checked it, I agreed with Ethan, so we went to tell the boy. Cal was lurking outside the cubicle and then walked in saying he had something completely different."  
"Thanks Rita, I'll have a word with them. I'm probably going to have to send one of them away. I'm going to keep Ethan on because he has the potential, do you agree?" Zoe said sighing  
"Yeah, all of this is down to Cal mainly. Ethan did nothing wrong."  
"Ok then thank you"  
Rita stood up and walked out back to find Ethan. Zoe went to find Caleb. He was in the staffroom.  
"Dr Knight, can I have a word? In my office." Zoe said  
"Yeah sure" he said standing up and following Zoe to her office.  
"Right, I want you to tell me what has been going on between you and Ethan" Zoe started  
"WHAT..." Cal started Zoe raised her eyebrows at him which scared him so he continued.  
Eventually, he told the whole story and Zoe decided to limit their shifts down so that they weren't working on the same shifts most of the time. After Cal had left, Max made his way to Zoe's office because he needed a chat. Zoe was on the phone when he walked in so he sat down on her sofa and waited. However, Zoe didn't see Max creep in so she got the fright of her life when she turned around and saw him sat on the sofa.  
"Jeez, Max, don't do that to me!" Zoe said laughing, her hand on her chest.  
"Sorry, but you were on the phone ad your door open. And I didn't want to look like an idiot standing at an open door!" Max replied laughing. "And I wanted to see your reaction, so it deffo worth it!"  
"I'll get you for that" Zoe said cheekily. "So what do you want?"  
"What makes you say that I want something?" Max said digging into his pocket and pulling out a little box. Making sure wasn't looking at him, he went down on one knee and coughed, making Zoe turn round and gasp at the sight.  
"Dr Zoe Hanna, will you do the honour of marrying me?"  
"Oh my god! Yes Max Walker, yes I will!" Zoe squealed as Max put the ring on her finger and kissing Max. "Shall we tell the others?"  
"No, I think we should wait and see who notices. Robyn already knows though, so with her big mouth, I don't it will be long before everyone knows anyway!"  
"Yeah, you're right. For a change. I'm going to tell Tess though, because she deserves to know" Zoe said getting up.  
"Okay, see you in the pub at the end of the shift so we can celebrate!" Max said leaving Zoe's office. Zoe made her way to Tess' office. Luckily she was in there. She knocked and went in.  
"Hey Zo, what brings you in here?" Tess asked smiling as she saw her friend walk in her office.  
"Well, I thought you should be the first to know..." She said and then she held up her hand to show her the ring.  
"Oh my god oh my god!" Tess squealed getting up from her chair and hugging Zoe. The two then started jumping up and down hugging one another.  
" Congratulations! I'll be honest with you; I didn't know Max was capable of doing something like that. I'm so happy for you Zo!" Tess said. Just at that moment Charlie walked in and the two broke apart.  
"Well what is happening here? Shouldn't you be off by now, shifts over! You coming pub, Max said he had an announcement to make to us all? So I think you had better be there Zoe!" He said.  
"Ok, I'll see you in her I need to pick something up from my office" she said as she walked out. She met them in the pub, where Max had got everyone's attention.  
"Hey guys listen up. I have an announcement- earlier this afternoon, I asked Zoe to marry me... and she said yes!" He said as he pulled Zoe up from her chair and looked out to the rest of the staff who were congratulating them! After a while of congratulating and drinking, slowly the group in the pub got smaller and smaller until it was only Zoe and Max left.  
"Come on Zoe, I'll walk u home." Max said wrapping his arms around his wife-to-be and walking out into the chilly air.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
The following morning, Zoe woke up with a hangover from hell. In all of the fun and excitement, Zoe had no idea how much she had actually had to drink. She wandered downstairs and grabbed some paracetamol and a glass of water and then went up to her room to get dressed. Before she went out, she grabbed a packet of paracetamol and a bottle of water to keep her going and then drove to the ED. Max had beat her to it and was waiting for Zoe to arrive!  
"Hey Zo! For once I'm on time and it's you that is late, normally it is the other way round" max said laughing  
"Max... Shut up" Zoe snapped walking into her office. Max followed her and once the two were in the office Max demanded Zoe to reveal all to him.  
"Well basically, I have a very bad hangover. My head is pounding and I feel like just collapsing onto the sofa and sleeping for about a year." Zoe said flinging herself on the sofa.  
"Right then I will leave you to it." Max said leaving Zoe alone to do as she pleased. Zoe figured that she had to get on with some work otherwise she would have far too much to catch up on at a later date. So she shut her blinds down and plugged in her docking station and blasted out some of her tunes from her iPod.  
She did actually get through a lot of her work and was amazed that nobody had come in and disturbed her because she did have her music on quite loudly, but she wasn't complaining. She also had no idea what time it was or how long she had been trapped in her office. It was 8 o'clock; her shift was over in half an hour. She wandered out of her office to be bombarded by Guy Self, saying that they needed another consultant. They had arranged that tomorrow after work they would draw up a list of candidates and work from there. Reluctantly, Zoe agreed and she knew there was no point arguing with him because she would always loose to him. Well on the plus side, everywhere had quietened down so they could finish their shifts. Zoe headed to the pub with Charlie and Ash to discuss this new consultant business.  
"So basically, Guy thinks that we aren't coping and we need somebody to come and join our team to help us a bit." Charlie summed up, with ash laughing.  
"Yup, but oh well, some extra help could be helpful I suppose." Zoe said  
"Yeah you're right, when are you sorting this entire out like?" Ash asked  
"Well, tomorrow, we are going to make a list of people who could take the job, so I suggest that by the end of the week we should have a new consultant joining the team. Now, I could really do with another drink. Any offers?!" Zoe said cheekily. They both turned to look at Ash.  
"Okay, Okay, I'll get them. Same again?" Ash sighed watching the others laugh at him. He stood up and walked towards the bar and grabbed the drinks.  
They chatted for a while longer and then they left and went back home. Max wasn't at home when Zoe arrived. It felt very wired without having him there with her. She couldn't be bothered to wait for him, so she wrote a note and left it for him to find and then went to bed because she was so tired.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Zoe woke up the following to someone moving about in her room.  
"Max, Max is that you?" She mumbled, half asleep.  
"Yes, it's only me, it's only 6 so go back to sleep for a bit you look knackered." Max said as he watched Zoe roll over and immediately fall back asleep. Max decided to join her for a while longer so he cuddled up to her.  
The alarm clock went off at 9 and Zoe woke up and made herself get out of her warm comforting bed. Max was still asleep, so she went in the shower and got ready and then went to wake Max up. But she didn't do it any ordinary way: by shaking him or asking him to wake up, she did it the Zoe way: she jumped on him full pelt and then yelled "MAX GET UP YOU LAZY DEVIL WE HAVE WORK TO DO IN LESS THAN AN HOUR SO I SUGGEST YOU GET A MOVE ON!"  
"What. Fine. I'm awake, I'm awake ok?! There was no need for that though!" He said laughing and slowly getting out of bed. As he got up, the world went black for a few moments. He stopped dead in his tracks and didn't dare move.  
"Woah." He said slowly as it came over him.  
"Max, are you ok?" Zoe asked, seeing him just stop.  
"Er, yeah, well, I don't really know." Max said slowly  
"What's up, what just happened? And don't tell me 'nothing' because something happened." Zoe demanded  
"Well, when I stood up, the world just went black for a few moments." Max said revealing all.  
"Okay, just sit down on the bed for a bit and I'll go fetch you a drink of water." Zoe said, in her doctor's voice, she was worried. She returned to the bedroom to give Max his drink and to help him. But Max had gone into the bathroom instead to get changed for work.  
"Max, what are you doing? I told you to wait, because you don't just black out for no reason, there must be something causing it."  
"Zo, in fine, don't worry yourself. And anyway, I didn't want my boss to about at me for being late." He said laughing and it made Zoe laugh as well.  
"Yes but I'm sure your boss would let you off if you were sorting out something important. Anyway, just take it easy. If it comes over you again, just stand still until it passes because if you keep walking, you just put yourself in deeper danger. Ok?" Zoe said as the two got I to the car and were driving towards the hospital.  
"Yeah, ok. And when we get home, we will have a wedding to plan. Do you want to ask Tess to be a bridesmaid as well as Robyn? Seems though she is your best friend" max suggested.  
"Ok, I'll ask her today, see what she says." Zoe said kissing Max as they arrived at the ED.  
The ED wasn't particularly busy, so Zoe wandered to Tess' office to ask her. Luckily, only Tess was in.  
"Hey Tess, I have something to ask you. Would you like to a bridesmaid at mine and Max's wedding?"  
"OMG yes I would thank you!" Tess said hugging Zoe!  
"Well, we're planning everything tonight, but you and Robyn are the bridesmaids, and that's all we've really thought about to be honest." Zoe said laughing  
"Ok, just let me know everything once you've sorted it." Tess said  
"Will do, know I'd best get back to my mountain of paperwork that is growing even higher by the minute!" Zoe said getting up and leaving as Charlie walked in.  
"Ah, Zoe, I thought I'd find you here, Ash asked if you could give him a hand in resus with putting a dislocated knee back in." He said  
"Ok, thanks Charlie." Zoe said leaving and going into resus to find ash. They put the knee back in its rightful place and then Zoe went back to her office to get on with her work. Half an hour later she received a phone call from Guy asking her to come to his office to help him with this list.  
"Oh damn, I forgot about that" Zoe said to herself as she got up again from her office and wandered upstairs to Guy's office and knocked on the door.  
"Come in." Came a voice from the other side of the door. So Zoe walked in.  
"Hi Dr Hanna, so shall we get started straight away?" He said  
"Er yes, how many people have actually applied?" Zoe questioned  
"Well we definitely have two up for it, and then there was about six who put their names down, but nothing more got said." He said handing her a list. Zoe took a moment to study it, before getting a puzzled look on her face.  
"Wait, how come we have surgeons and physiotherapists up for he job of a consultant in emergency medicine?" Zoe asked confused.  
"Well simply because they wanted the job. Tell you what, I'll leave you the list and you can get back to me with the two top ones and then we can pick the final one together, okay?" Guy said  
"Ok, thanks" she said leaving his office and heading back down to the ED once again. She bumped into Max along the way and decided to ask him how he was feeling now.  
"Hey Max, how are you feeling? Have you blacked out any more?" She asked  
"Er, well I feel a bit better thanks, but I've blacked out about twice throughout the day. But other than I'm fine, so please stop worrying about me." Max said, hugging Zoe  
"Ok, I just want to make sure you are ok. I mean I'm a doctor for goodness sake, i get worried." Zoe said laughing  
"Well, I'm fine, I haven't blacked out for at least an hour possibly longer." Max said  
"Ok then. See ya round" she replied before disappearing into her office, which was basically her second home, and carried on with some work, but got bored, so went to go and treat some patients, seeing though she had spent her whole life training to be a doctor!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
As Zoe pulled into work and went to her office; she got the surprise of her life. There was another desk in her office, her sofa had gone, and there was someone else's stuff there. But she didn't know who's it was. So she thought she would go out and investigate. It didn't take her long, she only got as far as resus to find an unfamiliar face treating patients.  
"Aha! I've found ya know, whoever you happen to be!" Zoe said to herself smirking. She burst through the door, and walked up to her, her heels clattering as she went.  
"Hello, its Dr Hanna isn't it?" She questioned.  
"Yes and who are you?" Zoe replied slowly.  
"I'm Connie Beauchamp, your new consultant. Zoe stared blankly at her, confused because she hasn't decided on the consultant yet.  
"So I take it you weren't excepting me then? Well Guy Self had told me that you wanted a new consultant here and I was the only one up for the job so I got it." Connie explained to a puzzled Zoe.  
"Fine, yes ok, whatever" Zoe stuttered walking out of resus with attitude. She went to find Charlie  
"Charlie, this Connie Beauchamp, did you know she was starting as a consultant? I mean starting here is one thing, but then she is a cardio thoracic surgeon, why does she want to work in an ED?" Zoe said, you could tell she wasn't happy by the tone to her voice.  
"Well, only this morning when she knocked on my office door and said: Hello, I'm Mrs Beauchamp, your new consultant, can you show me to my office please so I can get started straight away" Charlie said impersonating her.  
"Ok, well, I'm off to see Guy, I want answers and I want them now." Zoe said, unaware that Max was listening to their conversation. As Zoe was walking up the stairs, Max shouted: "You go girl!" Really loudly making Zoe turn around and laugh! She carried on walking and thumped on Guys office door.  
"Come in." He said quite cheerfully. That mood suddenly changed as he saw Zoe walk in.  
"Ah, Doctor Hanna, how are you today?" He said, trying to sweet talk her because he knew what was coming.  
"Well, I want to know why Connie Beauchamp is working in my ED." Zoe said  
"Well, she wanted the job, so I said she could have it because we haven't picked one yet." Guy summed up  
"Well, yeah but I should have been told at least, instead of walking into my office to find it has been bombarded by someone else's stuff and my office has been changed around. And anyway, I thought she was a cardiothoracic surgeon, why would she want to work in an ED?" Zoe asked getting wound up by what guy had told her.  
"Ok, so I should have told you, but it was all very last minute. And I n ow she is a surgeon, but she has retrained as a consultant and wants a job here, so I had it to her. Anyway, she would be a good help because she has different skills to all of you because you are Doctors and Nurses." Guy said  
"YES BECAUSE IT IS AN EMERGENCY DEPARTMENT IN A HOSPITAL, NOT A SURGICAL WARD." Zoe said getting quite angry.  
"Well there is nothing more I can say. Just make her feel welcome and get on with it. Goodbye Dr Hanna." He said ushering her out. Zoe stormed out and went to her office. Max stopped her  
"I take it that it didn't go particularly well then?" Max said guessing from Zoe's face  
"No it really didn't. All I know is that we are stuck with her." Zoe said opening her office door. "Where is she anyway?"  
"Er, resus still I think. And put it this way, she is very demanding. She ordered me to take her patient here, there and everywhere. And then at one point, she wouldn't let me leave resus because she wanted a porter to wait on her, i just took her patient to CT and back and then she wanted me to wait to take her to X-ray. She's very bossy put it that way." Max said following Zoe into her office.  
"Well luckily you are on your break now!" Zoe said chuckling.  
"Yep, now shall we crack on with this wedding?!" Max said even though he knew what the answer was going to be. They grabbed the papers out of Zoe's desk.  
"So: colour scheme?" Max asked  
"Pink and blue?" Zoe replied  
"Of course my lady!" Max said. Zoe slapped him round the face. They carried on until the for burst open and Connie walked in because she was on her break.  
"Dr Hanna, I'm sure that is not work, that is pleasure, as you are clinical lead I suggest you show a good example" Connie said  
"Excuse me, but I'm on my break too and we're planning a wedding here." Zoe said, laughing as Max jumped down from the corner of the two desks and stood up behind Zoe to avoid any more disruption. After a while, Max got fed up.  
"Right, I'm gonna get back now, see ya later Zo!" He said leaving the office.  
"So you're getting married to Max." Connie said  
"Yes I am, why?" Zoe asked, raising her eyebrows  
"Well because he is a porter and you are a consultant. He just doesn't seem your type." Connie said  
"Oh well, I'm happy, he's happy. Simples!"  
Then Zoe left and headed into resus to help Charlie with a displaced leg.  
After the shift, Zoe didn't go to the pub; she went straight home with Max so they could finish planning the wedding and then start shopping the next day because it was the weekend!  
It took them nearly two hours to do it, but they had finally finished everything and had a vague plan of the invitations, to take to the printers. Then Zoe text Tess and Robyn to inform them that they were going dress shopping on Saturday. They text back saying that they couldn't wait, so Zoe went to bed with a huge smile on her face!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
When the next morning finally came, Zoe actually managed to get out of bed because she was excited! She couldn't wait to get a wedding dress. And she wasn't going for a traditional white floaty dress, she was after something pink, and then getting her bridesmaids blue dresses, so that they all went with the colour scheme they had.  
At half past 10, Zoe met Robyn and Tess in town, leaving Max with Lofty and fletch (who were best men) to go and find their outfits. Zoe's plan was to sort the bridesmaids out first, so they went to the wedding shop to bunt for some pretty blue dresses. Within half an hour of searching, they found one which they both liked, it was light blue that was tight on the top and then went out at the bottom. On the middle it was affixed with a flower which was a darker shade of blue, so they tried it on and then the dressmaker took notes to alter them to make then fit properly. They were satisfied, so they had a break in a cafe before they went to find Zoe a princess dress!  
It took them a while to find a pink wedding dress of sort, because most wedding dresses were white. But eventually they found a gorgeous dress that was to die for. Zoe instantly fell in love with it: it was magenta pink and was floaty all the way down, with diamonds down the front. It was strapless and had a diamond patterned cut out on the back. And it fitted Zoe well, so they bought it. Once all the dresses were sorted, they moved on to get accessories and different pieces of jewellery. They got pendants with pink gems in for Tess and Robyn and then a pendant with a blue gem in for Zoe, to make it contrast with the dresses. They had plenty of time before they had to get the bus, so they went to the cafe for a while, and then met up with the lads to get the bus.  
Elsewhere, Max the lads had all of their things sorted, Max having his best men with Navy suits and pink ties. Max had a navy suit as well, and a turquoise blue tie. He looked smart, for a change! The men were much easier to dress that the women, so they had loads of time to spend, so they went ring shopping! This took a while, but soon they had decided on which one to go for Zoe: a golden ring with a diamond encrusted love heart in the middle, with rubies along the outside of the heart. Max really hoped that would like it, but he was certain that she would! They realised that it was time to meet up with the girls to get the bus back again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the slow update people! I'll make up for it by adding a few chapters. Sorry if they are a bit short though.**

Chapter 7

So did you have a good day?" Max asked, but from Zoe's big smile on her face, it was obvious what the answer was.  
"Yes I did, and I've got myself and my bridesmaids sorted dress wise. What about you?" Zoe asked  
"Well, we've got our outfits, but that is it. It took too long to get that organised, I don't know how you women can do it" Max said  
"We're women, Max, shopping is in our blood!" Zoe replied laughing  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever!" Max said sitting down at the table while Zoe was in the kitchen making lunch for them.  
A few minutes later Zoe returned back into the room with two trays containing ham and cheese toasties.  
"Ooh, fancy sandwiches, you fancy pants!" Max said as he smelt his toasties.  
"I was bored of ordinary sandwiches, so I thought I would toast them. And they look and smell nice, even if I do say so myself. But I do hope they taste as good!" Zoe said laughing. They ate all of their lunch and then Zoe went to go shopping. She was just about to leave, when max said "And where do you think you're going exactly?"  
"Shopping because if you want food, I suggest you let me go" Zoe replied laughing  
"Well, I'm coming too then." Max said. Zoe stood there with her mouth open, disbelieving what she had just heard coming out of Max's mouth.  
"Ok, I'm not going to argue with that!" She said laughing, as she pulled out a pair of stilettos from the cupboard and grabbed her car keys from the side and walked out the door, closely followed by Max.  
An hour later, they returned from the shop, both armed with loads of bags, full to the brim with food, drinks and other things that Zoe decided to throw in the trolley along the way round!  
"So Dr Hanna, are you going to stay Dr Hanna or are you going to become Dr Walker?" Max questioned, but then pulled a far because Dr Walker didn't sound right.  
"Well, I think I'm going to stay as Dr Hanna, but I'm Mrs Walker, as of Saturday anyway!" Zoe said  
"Ok, I think that is a good idea!" Max said hugging Zoe and gently kissing her on the cheek.  
"Right then, Mr Walker, help me unpack all of this, instead of standing there gawping" Zoe said playfully slapping him. Immediately, he began unpacking all the bags, making Zoe laugh all the way. She couldn't wait until Saturday, and she hoped that everything went well, and that she could finally get married to somebody that she loved and someone who loved her back.  
Eventually, they had unpacked everything and they actually had food in their house!  
"So, Max, seems though you've been a gentleman and you have done what I needed to do, what would you like to do this afternoon. Your choice" Zoe said.  
"Ok, well I don't know, but I do like the sound of cuddling up to my favourite woman in the world and watching a film." Max said nodding  
"Yeah, sure" Zoe said, a big smile creeping across her face.  
"But I get to choose the movie we watch" Max said grinning  
"Whatever" Zoe said jumping onto the sofa, whilst Max pondered over which film he should put on! Eventually he decided and it wasn't long before they were snuggled up under blankets watching it.  
Zoe had obviously got bored because half way through, Max looked at her and realised she was asleep! So he turned the TV off and then fell asleep himself.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

In the morning, they both woke up in exactly the same position they fell asleep in! Zoe was awake first, but couldn't really go anywhere because Max was on top of her. So she decided she would wake him up. The Zoe way. "MAX YOU HEAVY LUMP WAKE YOURSELF UP AND MOVE OFF ME, TOU ARE SQUASHING ME!" She shouted at him. Max's eyes began to flicker open.  
"Geez, Zoe, was that all really necessary?" Max said sitting up  
"I don't know, but it worked! Now move, I want to go take a shower" Zoe ordered. Max didn't move  
"Nah, I'm alright." He said with a cheeky grin.  
"Suit yourself!" She said going under the covers and tickling him because Zoe knew Max didn't like being tickled! Eventually, Zoe managed to prise Max off of her and she went to get ready.  
"Are you nervous for tomorrow?" Max said coming up behind her and placing his arms around her waist.  
"I don't really know how I'm feeling to be honest. I am nervous, but at least Im going to be happy at the end of it!" Zoe said grabbing her straighteners and plugging them in. Max laughed  
"You do know that you don't have to do that. You look gorgeous as you are"  
"Yes well, thanks, but no." Zoe said, insure of what exactly to say to him.  
"Whatever. I'm off to take a shower. Laters." And with that he disappeared leaving Zoe to think.  
She couldn't wait to get married to Max but she did begin to question I she had made the rightful decision. Max made her happy, but he wasn't exactly the kind if man Zoe would go for. Max was cheeky and laid back, whereas Zoe would go for people who were serious and professional. But she let all of hat slip and forget her past, she was marrying Max and that's all that mattered.  
When Max finally returned from the shower and was ready, the two sat down to make sure everything was planned out for their happy day. Luckily it was. They then had the Hen and Stag parties later this evening.  
"So Zoe, do you trust Robyn and Tess with your hen do?!" Max said, laughing as he saw Zoe's reaction  
"ER, yes, well I dunno. But anyway!" She said.  
"All I know is Tess is coming to pick me up in an hour. So I'm off to get ready." Zoe said disappearing once again.  
"Bye." Max said  
Three quarters of an hour later, Zoe was ready.  
"Zoe darling, was all of that time necessary? We could have been doing far more fun things together" max said winking.  
"Yes but Max, I'm going out. But we still have fifteen minutes until I'm off out to have some fun. You wanna?" Zoe replied, to an eager Max. So they went to the sofa and got comfy. They had a nice sex session, and were disturbed when Tess knocked on the door.  
"Are you ready for the best night of your life?!" Tess said.  
"Ready as I'll ever be!" Zoe said. "Bye Max, see you at the altar."  
"Bye Zoe, don't drink too much. I still want to marry you tomorrow you know." Max said grinning.  
"Whatever." Zoe replied, getting in the car with Tess. "So where are we going exactly?"  
"Well, we're meeting everyone outside the pub, and then I'm not telling you anymore." Tess said laughing.  
Within the next half hour, everybody began to turn up at the pub. Then the transport arrived; a pink stretch limo.  
"OMG, Tess, thank you so much!" Zoe squealed as it pulled up in front of then.  
"You're welcome. So go on then, you first!" Tess shouted. Excitedly, Zoe climbed in to the limo. The inside was gorgeous! It has black seats, with fluffy blankets covering. Then it had a mini bar towards the front of it. Then on the ceiling, it had a big sparkly disco ball and had some tunes blaring out.  
"Wow, this is wonderful!" Zoe said as everyone clambered inside. There wasn't that many people actually: Tess had only invited all of the female staff from the hospital because she knew that Zoe didn't really have a social life other than that. But the extra surprise was that Linda, Zoe's best friend who left a while ago, was meeting then outside the proper hen party destination.

**Hope this is good enough. Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**An hour after Zoe had left; Lofty came to pick Max up. They were going out into town. But Max didn't know that, and to make it worse, when fletch got there, he blindfolded Max so he was completely unaware of what was happening to him and around him. Fletch carefully led him to the car, and then helped him get in before he got himself sorted. Across the back ledge, there was an old grandad's outfit and a walking stick, because Lofty and Fletch's plan was to dress max up to make him go out. Max was oblivious to this so all he could do was wait and see. When they got there, most of the staff had arrived, and there were only a couple that hadn't got there yet, but did quite soon. Once everyone had arrived, Fletch, and his big mouth, took charge.  
"Right fellow colleagues, we have come today to celebrate Max's last day of being free before he gets married to the one and only Zoe Hanna. So we are going to have the best night ever. But we can't get too drunk because the wedding is tomorrow lunchtime! Right max, come here" fletch said, waiting as Lofty pulled off his blindfold and Max walked to the front of his crowd.  
"We are going to make you dress like this." Fletch started, signalling for Noel to hold up the grandad outfit.  
"What the hell." Max said as he saw what Noel was holding.  
"Yes my dear, we are making you dress as an old man!" Fletch said laughing.  
"What the hell." Max repeated, much to the staffs delight.  
"So off you go to that toilet and get changed. Ash mate, go with him to make sure he gets ready properly. The sooner you get sorted, the sooner we can have a good night!" Fletch said, with a cheeky smile on his face!  
Max and ash disappeared into the toilets with Ash and then five minutes later, and then came back out again, with Max looking like a complete idiot! With one look, everyone burst out laughing.  
"Thanks mate; thanks a lot." Max said sarcastically to Fletch.  
"You my son are very welcome!" Fletch replied smugly. "Now, on with this stag do!"**


	10. Chapter 10

**Back in the limo, Zoe was having a blast! They had a ride through town and towards the airport and then back round to the entertainment complex, where they came to a stop. Tess got out to thank the driver and then opened the door for everyone to get out.  
The night was going to consist of: a nice meal to start with, and then they were going to go to mini golf, bowling, the cinema and most importantly, the cocktail bar! Linda was already outside the restaurant when everyone got there. Zoe was at the back so she couldn't really see, until Tess pulled her to the front. The first thing she saw was Linda.  
"Linda? Oh my god, oh my god!" She squealed running up and hugging her best friend tightly. "I've missed you so much."  
"I know, I've missed you loads too!" Linda said letting a year roll down her cheek.  
Most people knew who Linda was, but there was few that didn't - Connie, Rita and Lilly were the only three, so it wasn't that bad. They all went into the restaurant. It was beautiful. Zoe was so happy. She took a seat next to Linda and the two caught up on things that they had missed.  
"Well, Zo, I was wondering if I would be able to come back to the ED for a while because I really don't like my job and Denise has gone A-wall with the kids." Linda said, taking Zoe by surprise.  
"Oh Linda yes! Of course you can come back!" Zoe said with a big smile.  
"Right come on, what we ordering." Tess said as the waitress came.  
They ordered the food, had a big gossip and then ate their food. Then the first thing in Tess' agenda was Mini golf.  
"Come on guys, the activities are waiting for us!" Tess said laughing.  
They made their way to the Mini Golf place and got organised. They were split into two teams because there were two courses. Team one consisted of: Zoe, Linda, Tess, Louise and Connie  
Then team two consisted of: Robyn, Lilly, Rita and Dixie.  
Team one had a slight advantage because they had one extra player to team two, but they didn't mind and it didn't really matter because they were finding the overall winner at the end of it. It was so funny though, because they had all been drinking, so the balls were going in every direction possible, apart from in the hole!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
Elsewhere in town, the lads were having a blast! They had found a really nice bar/club thing and they were pretty much the only ones that were in there. They got the drinks in and were chatting for a while, and then the bar owners set up the karaoke machine. So each in twos, they all had a go on the karaoke singing a range of different songs and having a big laugh! Afterwards, they moved on to find another bar to have a drink in. It took a while, but they finally found one that suited their needs!  
They spent half an hour in there and then they left to find a restaurant for something to eat.  
"So Max my dear, are you enjoying your night?" Fletch asked  
"Yes I am! But I think to make it even better, we have to do something thrill seeking or adventurous." Max said with a cheeky grin spreading on his face.  
"Ok then, don't worry, I have something stored up my sleeve for you." Lofty said overhearing this.  
"Oh dear!" Max replied laughing slightly. After they had eaten their food, Lofty took charge. He led them to an activity centre. It had all sorts of activities: a climbing wall, a snow ramp to go snowboarding, skiing or sledging, laser quest, and bowling alleys.  
"Wow! Thanks mate." Max said looking around in admiration.  
"You're welcome. Now what so you want to have a punt at?" Lofty asked.  
"Snowboarding. Or laser quest!" Max replied.  
"Ok listen up guys. The chosen activities are snowboarding and laser quest. If you want to do them you can, but if you don't we are not making you, you can sit at the sides and take photographs!" Lofty instructed. And off they headed to the snow slopes!


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the really slow update guys. Please read and review**

Chapter 12  
The girls had finished their round of golf and the winner was Rita, closely followed by Tess though. The next activity on the agenda was bowling. Again, they were split into two teams because there were two lanes. Team one was: Zoe, Linda, Robyn and Rita.  
And then team two was: Tess, Connie, Dixie, Louise and Lilly.  
The competition was on! They were looking for overall winner, winner on each team, and the winning team. It was a very fun hour! Zoe had never laughed so much in one night! Tess came and sat down with her while she was waiting for her turn.  
"Hey Zo, are you having fun?" She asked  
"Yes! Thank you so much, you are the bestest friend I could ask for." Zoe said hugging Tess.  
"You are so welcome! Now come on, it's your turn. Go smash it girl!" Tess said laughing as Zoe got up and picked up a bowling ball. Only it didn't go to plan, it was slightly heavier than she thought. But as she was walking up to the lane, she lost her grip and dropped the ball into her toe. Luckily, it was only Tess who saw it so she carried on. After her turn, she went to the toilet, closely followed by Tess, to check her foot. Try went into the disabled one because it was fairly big. Zoe looked down at her foot and gasped. It had turned a purplely green colour. She sat on a chair and showed Tess.  
"Oh god Zoe. I think it's broken. It certainly looks it. Here, stick your foot in the sink and I'll put the cold tap on it, it might bring down the swelling a bit." Tess instructed.

So Zoe put her foot in the sink and ran cold water on it for a bit. The swelling did go down, but it was still a horrible colour.  
"I'm glad I didn't have too much to drink, I can still treat you. Not that I'm going to do that much. I think, if you are ok to walk on it, just leave it and then I'll come back with you tonight and we can sort it then." Tess said  
"Yeah, thanks Tess" Zoe said drying her foot carefully before putting her shoe back on and leaving to get back to bowling.  
"Where did you go?" Linda asked as she saw Zoe reappear.  
"Toilet." Zoe simply replied.  
They finished their game and thought that it was too late to go to the cinema, so they decided to call it a night, especially as they had the wedding tomorrow morning.  
"Thank you all for coming! I've had a great night, and see you all at the wedding tomorrow!" Zoe said. Everyone cheered and thanked Zoe before disappearing in numerous taxis with one another. Linda and Tess came back home with Zoe. As soon as they got sorted, Tess went to help Zoe with her foot. She got all of the things she needed from Zoe's medical cupboard, it was like a pharmacy: bandages, plasters, wipes, tape, scissors, and lots of tablets and medicines! Linda came up behind her and looked inside.  
"Jesus, Zo, is all of this really necessary?" She said laughing.  
"Well, you never know when you might need them. I'm a doctor for goodness sake, I can never be too careful." Zoe said chuckling. She was sat on the sofa with her foot up. Linda had no idea what had happened so when she came in she was shocked.  
"What happened?" She asked  
"I kind of sort of dropped a bowling ball on it." Zoe said.  
"Oh god, well, it has made a mess of that foot I can tell you that." Linda said laughing.  
Tess came back in with an ice pack and medical supplies.  
"Here, keep this on it for now and see what it does. I think it might be a fracture, or a very bad sprain. Once we get tomorrow out of the way, well get you in and X-ray it to check. I'll strap it up for you to give it support but there is nothing else I can do." Tess said strapping up Zoe's foot.  
"Thanks Tess. It really hurts but I'm just going to put a brave face tomorrow and then just go with the flow." Zoe said. "I can't wait for tomorrow!"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
On the snow mountains, those who were snowboarding had big smiles glued across their faces. They had spent an hour already, but weren't giving up that easily. They may have been freezing cold, but slowly but surely they were improving. Out of all six of them, Max was probably getting the hang of it the most. He had never tried it in his life, but he was glad he could give it a go. By the time they came off, they were covered in snow and were pretty cold. They quickly got changed and then went off towards the laser quest area. All of the men were taking part, so they split into two teams. Team one: Max, Lofty, Ash, Cal, Big Mac  
Team two: Fletch, Ethan, Noel, Jeff, Charlie  
They got dressed in their commando suits and got all the guns before heading to the pitch to battle it out.  
"WE'RE GOING TO WIN YOU!" Shouted Fletch  
"I DON'T THINK SO MATEY, WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS!" Caleb replied. And they were off! They could only have an hour and a bit on the course, but it was enough to crown team one as clear winners. Once they had finished and went for one last drink, they decided to call it a night as it was half past two. The wedding was at eleven o'clock tomorrow morning, so they had better not stay out any longer or there could end up with no boys there!  
"Thank you all for much for coming, I have had the time of my life and in glad ice had all of you with me. So, see you bright and early at the wedding tomorrow!" Max said. Then he got attacked with everyone saying things like thank you and bye and everything like that. Max. Was going back to the nurses' house with Lofty and Fletch, mainly because they were kicked out by the girls, but it was Zoe's house- she can't really get kicked out of her house when there are two possible houses to go to. So they jumped in a taxi and went back.  
"You are quite brave you know." Fletch said.  
"Why?" Max said confused  
"Don't you know Zoe's history? She probably slept with half of the NHS!" Fletch said, this caused Lofty to laugh because he hasn't heard this yet.  
"Ok, well she hasn't been married before. She's been engaged, but not married." Max said  
"Oh whatever. But if I am going to be honest with you, I think this relationship will last a while because Zoe clearly loves you. I mean she loved Nick and she is acting the same way to you." Fletch said.  
"One question: who exactly is Nick? Everyone keeps referring to him but I don't know who he is. I'm guessing he and Zoe were quite close." Max said  
"You aren't wrong there mate. Zoe was engaged to Nick, but then Nick broke up with her because Zoe lied to him about some pregnancy thing, and then she never stopped thinking about him. Before Nick, Zoe had loads of boyfriends but they didn't go far. She was forever going to the pub and getting absolutely pissed. However, once she became clinical lead, she drew up loads and then hardly ever was drunk." Fletch said smiling.  
"Ok then." Max said.  
The taxi pulled up at the house and the three walked inside and flopped down on the sofa.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
The following morning had come and the girls woke up very excited! They had three hours before they had to be at the church. That meant they had three hours to get dressed, do their hairs and make sure everything was right. So they got a move on! They had near enough finished everything within three hours and still had half an hour before the limo came to take them to the church.  
Zoe and the girls all looked gorgeous, and they piled into the limo with big excited grins.  
"What if he stands me up? What if he doesn't want to marry me?" Zoe said, she had very bad wedding nerves.  
"Zoe, stop worrying yourselves. Max loves you so much and he can't wait to marry you. Just think positive! He loves you and you love him." Tess said.  
The limo pulled up at the church and the girls all clambered out. Max was already inside and so were the guests. Basically, the entire ED was in there waiting for Zoe to arrive.  
"OH DAMN, WHO'S SUPPOSED TO GIVE ME AWAY?" Zoe thought panicking.  
"Don't worry, we have it covered. Close your eyes and hold out our hands." Robyn said. So as Zoe closed her eyes and held her arms out. Robyn signalled and someone came up and held Zoe's hands.  
"And... Open your eyes Zo!" Linda shouted.  
Zoe opened her eyes to see her father standing there. It had been a while since Zoe had seen him, because her parents had moved away to New Zealand when Zoe moved to Holby.  
Zoe gasped and hugged her father very hard.  
"It's so nice to see you again. I've missed you so much." Zoe said through tears.  
"Hey hey, don't cry Zoe. I've missed you too. Now, we have a very happy man in there waiting for his gorgeous fiancée to walk down the carpet to wed him." Her father said. Zoe smiled and everyone took their positions at the door. They were all excited. Then the doors opened at everyone stood up. The bridesmaid walked through first, closely followed by Zoe and her father. Everyone gasped when they saw Zoe in her dress and obviously, her famous heels. But everyone was shocked at her hair. Everyone had only seen her with her hair straight and tucked away, but she had it all curled and the front parts clipped away at the back of her head. When they reached the altar, Zoe said bye to her father and he went and sat down with her mother. And then the ceremony took place. They both shared all the vows and then he registrar said: "I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride."  
So the pair kissed. They were officially husband and wife! After they had made everything official they went out for photographs. It started off with just Zoe and Max, and ended with the whole of the ED together in a photo


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
"So Mrs Walker, you ready for the reception. I know lofty and fletch have a wicked speech to read out." Max said  
"Oh god. Should I be worried? Yes I should be worried." Zoe said as Max nodded his head.  
"Wait Zoe, one question. What happened to your foot?" Max said looking down at Zoe's foot. The bandage was noticeable because she had blue heels on that were strapless.  
"Oh, well. Yesterday, during bowling, I dropped a bowling ball on my foot." Zoe replied. Max laughed  
"Er, Max it's not funny. It fucking hurt. It might be broken, but I'll see tomorrow because Tess is going to x-ray it for me." Zoe said satisfactory.  
"Ok. Ok." Max said laughing but then pulling a straight face when he saw the face Zoe was pulling. It was a face that basically said shut up or I'll do something to you. Max was scared.  
They walked towards the hotel where the reception was taking place. Zoe had booked it so, of course, it was gorgeous and looked very expensive! Max was shocked at it as he had no control of the venue; that was down to Zoe.  
Once everyone was settled, Max and Lofty took to the stage.  
"Hello there, fellow colleagues and family and friends of Zoe and Max. We are gathered for the wedding of these two trouble makers!" Lofty started, winking!  
"Well since the day Max started as the porter, there has been chaos and trouble! He is the perfect mix of cheekiness and loving charm. What is there not to like about him.  
Then as for Zoe, the boss. She can be a right bitter sometimes! She is an amazing doctor and the ED would probably fall apart without her, so Zoe, don't go leaving us anytime soon." Fletch said. This made everyone laugh.  
"Well, enjoy the night and thank you very much." They both said moving back to the table.  
The rest if the night went quickly. Zoe had caught up with her parents and had her first dance with Max. And then her foot began to kill her.  
"Owwww." Zoe screamed. There was only her and Max at the table at that minute.  
"Zoe, what's up?" Max asked getting worried.  
"My foot you idiot, what else do you think it is?" Zoe said.  
"I'll go and get Tess." Max said going to hunt down Tess.  
"Tess. TESS" Max said  
"What? What's the matter?" Tess asked  
"It's Zoe; she just started screaming in pain. It's her foot." Max said.  
"Right I'm coming." Tess said getting up and following Max.  
"Zoe, come on. We'll go to the toilet and put it under the cold tap again." Tess said willing Zoe up and they walked towards the disabled toilet.  
Zoe took the bandage off and Tess gasped at the sight.  
"Zoe, that's definitely broken I'm afraid. We'll get you in tomorrow to x-ray it, but it looks like paperwork only for six weeks." Tess said running the cold water for Zoe.  
"Oh joys." Zoe said sighing.  
After Tess strapped Zoe back up and try went on with the reception. Luckily it was nearly over, as it getting fairly close to midnight. A few people had started to leave and then when it got to midnight, Zoe and Max decided to call it a night. They all piled in a taxi and went back to Zoe's. There was Zoe, Max, Tess, Robyn, Fletch and Lofty. As soon as Zoe walked through the door, she kicked off her shoes, revealing her bandage. Everyone who didn't know was quite shocked at this.  
"And what happened to you exactly?" Fletch asked  
"Oh I just dropped a bowling ball on it, like you do..." Zoe said.  
"Oh dear." Fletch said laughing.  
"It fucking hurt thank you Very much fletch." Zoe said flopping down on the sofa and raising her leg on a pillow. Within moments, she fell asleep. So everyone else sat on the remaining sofa and switched on the TV until they fell asleep


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
An excruciating pain awoke Zoe the following morning. Tess was next to her and felt her wake up.  
"Zoe. Are you okay?" Tess asked  
"Yes I'm fine... Well no. My ankle." Zoe said. Tess understood immediately.  
"Well, come on, get dressed and sorted, its 11 o'clock. We'll get you to the hospital and sort this foot out for you." Tess said. Zoe wrote a note to Max and the two of then left.  
"But apart from the foot, did you enjoy the wedding?" Tess asked.  
"Yes, it was amazing. And it was so amazing seeing my parents again!" Zoe exclaimed.  
When they got to the ED, they went to Zoe's office because it was out of the way. Zoe took the bandages off again. The swelling had gone a bit compared the previous day. They went up to x-ray and quickly got it done. They headed back down to Zoe's office before looking at the results.  
"Right then, let's have a look." Tess said.  
Immediately, they saw the fracture. Right in the middle of the foot.  
"Yay! Paperwork for six whole weeks!" Zoe said sarcastically.  
"Sorry Zo. Come on, we'll get you plastered up and crutches." Tess said getting up. They headed for the store cupboard, gathered up the things they needed and then went back to Zoe's office. 10 minutes later, Zoe was all plastered up and had to walk with crutches. Once Zoe had a practice run on them, which involved a lot of laughter, they went back to Zoe's house to meet the others, or at least to see if they were up. When they walked through the door, they were greeted by Max.  
"Hell Zoe, what on earth am I going to do with you?!" He said looking at the state his wife was in.  
"Yeah I know. Oh well, it's only for six weeks. But I'm going to work whether you like it or not. I am not staying at home, have you seen daytime television?" Zoe said  
"Fine, I can't argue with the boss." Max laughed.  
"And I'm going back in tomorrow. So before you start complaining, I will go to my bedroom, somehow, and rest it for the entire day." Zoe said hopping to the bottom of the stairs.  
"Now how am I going to do this?"  
"Either hop, or go up on your bum. Or to make life easier, make the sofa your bed." Tess suggested.  
"No way. I am not living on the sofa for six weeks." Zoe simply said.  
She gave Max her crutches and Tess helped her to get up the stairs. Eventually they made it up to her room.  
"Has everyone else gone?" Zoe said, suddenly remembering that she had left the house full of guests.  
"Yes, Linda says that could you phone her about the job or something. Whatever that means." Max said.  
"Thanks Max." Zoe replied settling herself on the bed.  
"Right then, I'll leave you two to it. Zoe if there is anything you need, just phone me." Tess said  
"Thanks Tess, thank you for everything you've done for me." Zoe smiled, hugging Tess. "See you tomorrow."


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm sorry I haven't updated this in ages, but here is 3 chapters to make up for it. please carry on reviewing I like to hear your thoughts**

Chapter 17  
Half eight the next morning, Zoe woke up and started to get ready for work. It took her longer than she thought! Max finally woke up an hour before they had to be out of the house.  
"Max, you have to get a move in or we are going to be late." Zoe yelled up the stairs to Max, who was still sauntering about upstairs.  
"I'm coming I'm coming. I'm guessing I'm driving then." Max yelled coming down the stairs.  
"Oh let me think about that one? I'm going to get in the car and drive with one leg" Zoe said sarcastically.  
"Ok, Ok. Chuck me the keys then my lady." Max said opening the door for Zoe to hobble through.  
They arrived at the hospital and everyone stopped to stare at Zoe, who just ignored then and hobbled her way to her office. Unluckily, Connie was already in there sat at her desk.  
"What happened?" Connie asked  
"I dropped a bowling ball on it on Friday night." Zoe said sitting down and propping her leg up on a stool.  
"Ouch. Anyhow, did you enjoy the weekend then?" Connie asked  
"Yes thanks, it was amazing!" Zoe said smiling.  
"That's good. Look I know we didn't get off to the best of starts, but I'll look after you in this state because there is no way you can do things yourself. And no arguing back missy." Connie said, making Zoe laugh!  
"Ok, thanks Connie" Zoe said, logging into her computer.  
When an RTC came in that afternoon, Connie left so Zoe was all alone in her office, working through a mound of paperwork. But, knowing Zoe, she got bored. So she decided to go on an adventure. She carefully stood up and grabbed her crutches, and wandered out into the hospital. She didn't get far though, as soon as she got to reception, Noel collared her.  
"What happened Zoe? I've been meaning to ask you from when you hobbled in this morning."  
"Oh at my hen party, I dropped a bowling ball on it." Zoe said.  
"Ouch, is it broken?" Louise wondered, as she was stood beside Noel.  
"Yeah it's broken. That means six weeks of doing nothing. Whoppy do." Zoe said.  
"Oh dear, well get well soon Zoe." Noel said.  
"Thanks Noel." Zoe said, and with that, she hobbled off.  
"I'll go and get a card for everyone to sign I think." Louise suggested.  
"Yeah that's what I was thinking." Noel said. Louise slapped him gently because she knew that that was highly unlikely.  
Louise nipped off to the gift shop and chose a card for Zoe. Once she had taken it back to reception, she wrote on it:  
_**To Zoe,  
Get well soon!  
With love, best wishes  
Louise xx**_  
And then Noel signed his name underneath it.  
"Right, I'll go take this around all the staff." Louise said disappearing to hunt everyone down.  
Zoe had gone on a whole tour of the hospital in half an hour and was bored out of her skin. Then an idea popped into her head. If she put one of the boots on, she could walk without her crutches and go and work in cubicles. It was a good idea, so she went to the resource room and got a boot out. It was very uncomfortable but she decided to put up with it. Luckily, Connie was still in resus when she got to her office, so she chucked her crutches under her desk and went back out again. She went to reception to pick up a patient.  
"Er, Zoe, what exactly are you doing?" Noel asked as Zoe picked up a patient file.  
"I'm fed up, so I'm doing my job." Zoe said.  
"Yes but for goodness sake Zoe, you have a broken foot. Be careful then because I'm not even going to argue." Noel said sighing, leaving Zoe to it.  
"Madeleine Winters" Zoe said and leading Madeline to cubicles. She was doing well, until Tess pulled open the curtain.  
"Zoe, what on earth are you doing?"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
"I'm bored, so I want to do my job. I'm the boss, you can't argue." Zoe said, laughing slightly.  
"Yes but Dr Hanna, you have a broken foot." Tess said  
"Look, I can manage; I'm a doctor so I know what to look out for. I'm in no pain so I see no reason why I can't." Zoe said, proud of what she had just said!  
"Oh, whatever Zoe. Just be careful please." Tess said.  
"Okay." Zoe said as Tess went back out again.  
"Right Madeline, sorry about that, your x-ray results came back showing a slight sprain. Well put a support on it and then you're free to go." Zoe said.  
"Ok, thank you for your help." Madeline said as Zoe strapped her up.  
"No problems. All done, you're free to go." Zoe said. They went back to reception and Louise was there with the card and a bunch of flowers.  
"Here you go Zoe. Get well soon." Louise said handing everything to Zoe.  
"Awwwww. Thanks Louise!" Zoe said hugging her.  
"You're welcome. Now, go back to your office and stay there until the end of the shift." Louise instructed.  
"Ok then." Zoe sighed returning to her office. Connie was sat in there. The first thing she did was look at Zoe's foot.  
"I wondered how you were getting around because I walked in and saw these on the floor." She said holding up Zoe's crutches.  
"Oops. Well I was bored and wanted to do my job and I thought I couldn't really treat patients on crutches." Zoe said.  
"Yes but Zoe, you have a broken ankle for crying out loud. Be careful or you'll do more damage. You better than anyone should know that." Connie said.  
"I know, I know. But I'm a doctor; I can't just sit about doing nothing because I have a broken ankle." Zoe said sitting back at her desk, putting her ankle on a stool again.  
"Here Zoe, give me some of that paperwork, you've got far too much. You'll get stressed and stress is not good for a broken bone." Connie said, grabbing a pile of folders from Zoe's desk.  
"Thank you so much Connie. I really appreciate it." Zoe said.  
"Hey, it's no problem. If you ever have too many, just leave some on my desk and I'll sort them." Connie said. Zoe was quite glad Connie was sharing her office with her because she is a nice person, even though they got off to a bad start.  
At the end of the shift, Zoe hobbled to the pub, with a little help from Connie.  
"So Zoe, what can I get you?" Ash asked  
"Coke please." Zoe said, so Ash went off to the bar to grab the drinks and bring it back to Zoe.  
"How are you coping then Zoe?" Ash asked.  
"Oh to be honest, I don't know. I think it's gonna be a long six weeks I can definitely tell you that." Zoe said sighing heavily.  
"Oh dear. But you'll work a way around it, as I have already heard!" Ash said laughing  
"Yes well, do you really expect me to just sit cooped up in my office all day for six weeks, I need to go and do something exciting!" Zoe said, trying to laugh it off.  
"Yes well please be careful. I don't want to lose you through a serious injury. But I still can't believe you dropped a bowling ball on it!" Ash said  
"It fucking hurt thank you very much Ash." Zoe said drinking her coke.  
They spent another hour in the pub before Connie kindly took Zoe back home to Max.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19  
It was Max's day off the following day, so he decided to come to the ED with Zoe and stay in her office to keep her company.  
"Thanks Max, I love you." Zoe said as they got in the car.  
"You're welcome and I love you loads too." Max replied, driving to the ED.  
"Morning Zoe, busy day by the looks." Louise said handing Zoe a massive pile of folders and paper to sort out. "Oh, and it seems to be a busy day, we've got lots of minor injuries coming in. And Fletch and Ethan have rung in sick, it's Caleb's week off this week. We are pretty short staffed I'm afraid Zoe."  
"Damn. Thanks Louise." She said, opening her office door.  
"Bloody hell Zoe, how many folders have you been bombarded with?" Connie said looking in Max's arms.  
"A lot." Zoe said, "and we are very short staffed and we have lots of people in reception, so I'm going to be in cubicles, Connie can you man resus for me please?"  
"Course I will. And here, hand me some of those folders, I've got nothing to go through because I did those others last night!" Connie replied handing Zoe back the folders Connie took last night.  
"Thank you so much Connie, you really are a wiz with paper. But believe it or not, I am on top of most of this." Zoe said.  
Connie left to go to resus leaving Zoe and Max alone once again.  
"So Max, do you want to work today? I'll pay you extra if you do." Zoe said laughing  
"Yeah I suppose I shall being you're working all day instead of sitting in your office like you should be doing." Max said.  
"I know, but we're short staffed as it is. One more down and the ED could fall apart!" Zoe said, laughing at Max's face.  
"Ok then Captain Zoe!" Max said saluting at her.  
Zoe grabbed the boot and put it on and then threw her crutches under her desk again and went out into cubicles to support the nurses.  
Once it got to dinner time, Max went to find Zoe to take her out for lunch.  
"Zoe. Grab your crutches; I'm taking you out for dinner." Max said.  
"Ooh, very nice! But I only have three quarters of an hour." Zoe said smiling  
"Okay, come on then." Max said taking Zoe by the arm and helping her hobble out.  
Max took Zoe to a fancy restaurant. Zoe gasped at the sight.  
"Wow Max, this is beautiful." Zoe exclaimed.  
"I know! A beautiful place for a beautiful woman." Max said hugging Zoe.  
They got their table and ordered what food they wanted. It was delicious.  
"Thank you so much Max! This is gorgeous." Zoe said as she cut into her chocolate cake.  
"You're welcome! Now come on, we have fifteen minutes until your shift starts again. We don't want to get told off by the boss do we?" Max said. Zoe laughed and finished the last but of cake which was sitting on her plate. Once she had finished and Max had paid the bills, they set off back to the hospital. But disaster then happened; there was water on the floor that Zoe didn't see and put her crutch in it and slipped and fell to the ground. Max turned around just in time to see Zoe fall.  
"Zoe. Zoe are you ok?" Max asked panicking.  
"I think so. Just help me back up because I can't." She replied. Max helped her up and helped her get into the car.  
"My foot is killing now. I hope I haven't done any more damage." Zoe said sighing.  
"Well, when we get back, I'll get Tess to sort you out. I don't want in any more pain." Max said pulling up at the ED.  
"Tess. Tess. Come over here please." Max shouted to Tess.  
Tess ran over to them.  
"What's the problem?"  
"Zoe slipped on water and fell to the floor. He says her ankle is hurting her." Max explained.  
"Ok, come on Zoe, we'll x-ray it and see if there is any more damage to it." Tess said helping Zoe into a wheelchair to make life easier.  
"This is so embarrassing. It was bad enough coming in on crutches, but a wheelchair is worse." Zoe said, covering her face with her hand. Tess took her straight to x-ray.  
Once they were done, Zoe went back into her office, with curtsey of Max pushing her.  
"Zoe, what happened?" Connie asked.  
"I slipped on water." Zoe said sitting down at her desk. Five minutes later Tess knocked in the door.  
"Come in Tess." Zoe shouted.  
"Hi Zoe, Connie. Zoe, I have your x-ray results."

**there you go, three more. Hope they are ok, please review. I will update soon **


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

So come on then." Zoe said to Tess sighing.  
"It has fractured it ever so ever so slightly. I think it will heal itself quickly. Basically, instead of getting your cast off in two weeks' time, it will be in three weeks' time. Sorry Zo." Tess said hugging Zoe.  
"Thanks Tess though." Zoe said as Tess left.  
"What am I going to do with you Zoe? You're a danger hazard!" Max said. "I'm going to wheel you around in a wheelchair when you're around me, just to be on the safe side."  
"Er, no way Max. I'm perfectly fine at getting around myself thank you very much. You can keep me under lock and key all you like, but you ain't pushing me around in one of those things in public thank you very much." Zoe replied tapping away on her computer.  
"Fine, whatever. See you later, I have trolleys to push." Max said smirking and disappearing into the face if he ED.  
"Zoe, do you want time off? Because I really don't mind working for you?" Connie asked, feeling sorry for Zoe.  
"No, I'm fine thank you. I can perfectly manage another three weeks like this. Thanks though Connie." Zoe said smiling.  
"Anytime. If you feel unwell just let me know." Connie replied.  
"I will be so half in three weeks though, I tell you that. It just gets in the way." Zoe sighed.  
"Yes and you haven't made it very discrete neither, with or without the boot." Connie laughed looking down at the pink pot on her ankle.  
"Ah, well, you know me. It's all about the pink!" Zoe replied laughing. "Now, I'm going to see how resus is getting on."  
"Ok, I'm going to stay in here a while and get through some of this paper, and then I'm going to decorate my half of the office." Connie said as Zoe hobbled out of the office.  
Zoe went into resus to check up on everyone.  
"Dr Hanna, this is Emilie Mathews, 14 years old. She won't talk to any of us and us very scared. She has a very swollen foot which is probably broken and a possibly sprain to the wrist. Can you try and talk sense into her please." Lilly said, in her usual spiteful tone; then leaving resus.  
"Well, I'm not surprised if she's scared if it was you who was treating her." Zoe muttered. Ash overheard this and laughed.  
"Fair point!" He said between laughs.  
"Hello Emilie, I'm Dr Hanna, you can call me Zoe. I'm here to help you and I can promise you we are a nice bunch and we will look after you. Now, could you tell me where you have a lot of pain please so we can make you more comfortable?" Zoe said. The girl just laid there looking very frightened.  
"Tell you what. Ash, Rita, could you give us a moment please?" Zoe said.  
"Sure." They said disappearing out of resus so there was only Zoe and Emilie left.  
"Come in sweetie, I'm here to help you. Look, even I have a broken ankle, so if you let me look at yours, we can both have poorly ankles together!" Zoe said laughing. This time, Emilie laughed as well!  
"Ok, most of the pain is in my ankle, but there is a small pain in my wrist as well." Emilie said quietly.  
"Ok, we'll send you to x-ray and then sort you out from there. Ok?" Zoe asked.  
"Ok, can you come with me?" Emilie asked. Zoe smiled.  
"Of course Emilie, don't worry." Zoe said hugging her carefully. Emilie responded to it by hugging her back tightly. Zoe felt happy that she had gained her trust.  
At that moment, Max burst through the doors to take Emilie to x-ray.  
"Zoe! What are you doing?" He demanded.  
"Whoa, hold your horses Max, you really can't expect me to sit about in an office twenty four seven with nothing to do when I am a doctor can you?" Zoe said rolling her eyes. Emilie laughed; Max sighed as he clicked the breaks of the bed and wheeled the bed up to x-ray.  
"How's your ankle Zo?" Max asked as they settled Emilie in x-ray.  
"Better thanks Max. It still hurts don't get me wrong, but it is better than before." Zoe replied putting the special apron on so that she could stay by Emilie's side.  
"Thank you Zoe." Emilie said as she stayed as still as possible so they could get ok with the x-ray. When it was done, Max came back to wheel Emilie back into cubicles.  
Zoe came back later with the x-ray results.  
"So Emilie, I know have your results back. And you have a small fracture to your ankle and your wrist is just a slight sprain. So it's four to six weeks in plaster and crutches I'm afraid. But once we've plastered you up you are free to go!" Zoe explained.  
"Thank you Zoe! I can't wait to go home."  
Zoe got the kit from the cupboard and returned to Emilie. Half an hour later, Zoe had finished plastering her ankle and Emilie had practised walking with her crutches and Zoe had taken Emilie through to reception to meet her mum.  
"Thank you very much for looking after her and thank you for making her feel safe." Her mum said hugging her daughter.  
"It's no problem at all. Get well soon Emilie!" Zoe replied.  
"Thank you Zoe! I hope your foot gets better soon too!" Emilie said laughing and headed out of the ED with her mum.  
Zoe's foot had begun to hurt her, so she went back to her office to get her crutches to stop her from putting too much pressure on it. Connie noticed this as she was sat watching Zoe's every move. "  
"Zoe." Connie said quite sternly, giving Zoe a demanding look.  
"What?" Zoe said innocently.  
"Is your foot hurting? Be honest with me."  
"No." Zoe said but Connie just raised her eyebrows.  
"Yes, yes it is. So I'm not going to put pressure on it now for the rest of the four hours of my shift. It's gonna be a long day." She said sighing.  
"Ok, but please tell me if you have too much pain, and I can sort you out." Connie said smiling.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21  
The following morning went disastrous for poor Zoe. It started off with Max coming down with the flu during the night. Zoe heard him so she got up and followed him to the toilet. She then went downstairs to get some tablets that he could take. Eventually, Zoe dosed back off. Then in the morning, there was only Zoe to get ready to go into work as Max could hardly sit up. Before Zoe went out, she propped him upright and promised that she would come home to see him during her breaks and lunch as they were only a few minutes' drive away.  
"Love you Max, if there is anything you need, just phone me and I'll come and sort you out. Ok?" Zoe said, grabbing her crutches from the side of her bed.  
"Ok, thanks a lot Zoe." He replied croakily.  
As soon as she got settled in her office, there was a knock at the door. It was Louise and she had mountains of paper and folders in her hand.  
"Zoe, sorry to be a nuisance, but I have been sent to give you all of these patient feedback forms for you to get through. Also, Guy said that they need to get done asap so take today as Admin. Sorry Zoe." Louise said, feeling sorry for Zoe. She had enough pressure on with having to manage with a broken ankle.  
Zoe shut herself in her office and put her docking station on loudly. She got through most of her work when there was a knock on her door. Zoe got up and answered it- it was Tess.  
"Hey, Zoe, there's a case in resus and we need another doctor. Would you be able to cover or are you busy?" Tess asked.  
"No, I'm fine; I'll come because I've nearly got through all of this paper." Zoe said sitting down and strapping her boot on and leaving her crutches under her desk once again. She didn't really want to, but what choice did she have.  
"Ok, thanks. How's your ankle now then?" Tess asked as they both walked through to resus.  
"It's much better than in previous times thanks, but there is still slight pain in it." Zoe replied truthfully.  
The rest of the shift went pretty quickly and soon Zoe was heading home. She had to walk and she was so glad that it wasn't raining. As soon as she got home, heavens opened and it poured it down with rain.  
Max was on the sofa and feeling a lot better than this morning.  
"You feeling better now Max?" Zoe said sitting on the sofa next to him.  
"Yeah, thanks Zo. Did I miss much?" Max said laughing  
"No way." Zoe said laughing. But Max could tell she was exhausted because it wasn't long before Zoe fell asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22  
In the ED the following day, it was pretty quiet. Louise and Noel were still on reception and there were a few members of staff dotted about but everyone else was in the staffroom.  
"Zoe, as its quiet, shall we go and x-ray your foot and see how well it is healing?" Tess suggested, her, Connie and Zoe were in Zoe's office.  
"Yeah ok, thanks Tess." Zoe replied. The three of them went up to x-ray and sorted Zoe's foot out. When they cut off the pot, Zoe's ankle was still quite purple and swollen.  
"Jeeeesus. That looks awful!" Zoe exclaimed.  
"I know. And all you did was drop a bowling ball on it?" Connie said.  
"And slip on a puddle of water." Zoe added chuckling slightly. Connie laughed.  
"Well, let's get a move on then!" Tess said leaving Zoe alone in the x-ray room whilst Connie and Tess went up to the control bit. In five minutes it was done and they were just awaiting the results.  
They soon had them and they were looking at the damage.  
"There we go, there is still a slight fracture, but it is healing by the looks of things" Connie said comparing today's x-ray and the previous one.  
"That's good, I suppose, but it is still plaster and crutches though for a while. How long do you reckon?" Zoe said.  
"About 2 week's ish maybe? We'll x-ray you again in two weeks and see the damage. Right, now we need to re-plaster it." Tess said as the three of them headed back down the stairs. Tess and Connie had either side of Zoe because she had no pot on an found it impossible to go down the stairs.  
Tess went to get the bandages and Connie and Zoe went to get the coloured tape to put on the top. Zoe decided to get one of every colour and decorate her own pot! They met back up in the office and got to it. After all of the player was dry, Zoe got the red tape first and put it around the top then she moved down and used orange and then finished the rainbow adding pink, purple and black on at the end! It did look very good and Zoe was impressed with her work of art.  
"I have to admit Zo, that does look pretty awesome! Tess said smiling.  
"Well, that's done now. And we only have like half an hour before the end of our shifts." Zoe said, standing up and heading out into the ED. "let's go see what can be done in half an hour!"  
Five minutes before her shift was due to end, Zoe went back to her office I see if there was any work she needed to take home. Then there was a knock on the door, it was max.  
"Come on, shifts over, do you wanna go to the pub or back to ours for a takeaway?" Max asked coming in and perching on the end of Zoe's desk while Zoe finished packing up.  
"Erm, well I'm shattered, so I think that a takeaway at home will be nice, and we can snuggle up in front of the TV and put Britain's Got Talent on!" Zoe said nodding.  
"Ok then, come on my beautiful girl." Max said jumping off the desks and picking up the crutches for Zoe.  
"Thank you Max." She said grabbing them from him and opening the door. As soon as they stepped out of the office, she sped off out the doors, leaving Max trailing behind her! Max thought it would be funny to go extremely slowly. Plus Zoe couldn't go anywhere because Max was driving.  
"About time Mr Walker." Zoe said as she saw Max emerge from the ED. "what took you so long?"  
"Oh you know..." He started, but Zoe cut him off.  
"Yeah, I really don't wanna know, just get in the car an drive home." Zoe said and soon, they were snuggled in front of the TV, with Pizza and watching Britain's Got Talent!  
"Zoe, can I ask you something please?" Max asked looking at Zoe.  
"Yeah sure, what's the matter?" Zoe replied.  
"Well, I was just wondering, can you have children? Because you have never mentioned anything about them." Max said.  
"I know and I'm sorry. And no, I'm infertile so I can't." Zoe said tears slipping down her face.  
"Oh, but do you want children?" Max wondered.  
"Of course I do, I dream of a having a child of my own that I can spoil and go shopping with." Zoe said the tears coming down faster.  
"Hey hey hey. Don't cry, we can try, and surely there are drugs aren't there?"  
"Well yes, but I've tried them with Nick and he left me." Zoe said.  
"Well, I won't leave you, providing you will try, because you won't get far without trying."  
"Ok."  
"So, we have sex every night and we find some drugs that can help. Yeah?" Max suggested.  
"Yeah, thanks, I love you so much, don't forget that."  
"Love you to. Now, you ready." Zoe said. Max nodded. They both stripped each other and threw the duvet on the floor and laid on it. Max pinned Zoe down and started passionately kissing her. Then he started trailing kissed down her neck, until he reached her boobs. He cupped them in his hands and began to suck on then hardly, making Zoe groan and gasp loudly. Then Zoe rolled over and began sucking Max's dick. Max gasped and groaned happily. Then she began to straddle him and it want long before Max's penis was inside Zoe's vagina. They were thrusting hard and kissing one another. They must have been going for a long time because they finally retreated at 11 o'clock. Then clambered up the stairs and Zoe was getting quite tired, so Max stroked her breasts until she was asleep. Max soon fell asleep, thinking of how much he loved Zoe and didn't want to leave Zoe.

**Three more chapters here. Please carry on reviewing, I won't update again until I get to at least 20 reviews.**


	23. Chapter 23

**So I realised that this shouldn't be rated on T+ so I changed it to an M instead. Thank you for letting me know though.**

**Please read and review it! :)**

Chapter 23  
"Hey sleepy bones, how ya doing?" Max said as Zoe began to stir from her sleep.  
"Morning. I'm fine thanks, you?" Zoe said.  
"Yeah I'm good. Right, go get a shower and I'll make breakfast. Be careful though please because I don't want to be picking you up off the floor because you have slipped!" Max said winking as Zoe got out of the bed and disappeared out into the bathroom. Max wandered downstairs into the kitchen to see what to make them for breakfast. He glanced at the clock, it was half past 8- they has just over an hour before they needed to set off to work. Max looked in the fridge and found a pack of sausages so decided to make sausage sandwiches! They were nearly done when Zoe came down and smelt them!  
"What we got then? Cos whatever it is it smells nice." Zoe exclaimed!  
"Sausage sandwiches and yes, they do smell quite nice, and that is because I am a fabulous cook!" Max replied winking. He served them up and the two of them ate them up. Max went up to get ready while Zoe cleared up breakfast. And then as usual, they were somehow running late again. Max drive them and they got into the ED only 10 minutes later than supposed.  
"Zoe, your pot looks amazing, especially from a distance!" Louise said as Zoe came to reception to grab her post.  
"Thanks Louise, I got bored yesterday when we were quiet!" Zoe said laughing and giving her post to Max to carry to her office because she left her boot in her cupboard so she had to use her crutches. When they reached the office, Connie took everything off of Max and put them on Zoe's desk because Max had to go quickly to a patient.  
"Morning, how are you?" Connie asked.  
"Morning, I'm alright thanks, you?" Zoe replied smiling and sitting down.  
"Yeah, I'm good. Look, I have an idea." Connie started.  
"Yes?"  
"Can we like decorate the office, make it more like home?" Connie suggested.  
"Yes, I like that idea. Well, its admin afternoon today, so we could do it then?" Zoe thought  
"Ok, well, how about you plan it out and I'll move everything this afternoon." Connie said sitting down and login into her computer  
"Ok, thanks Con."  
Zoe got doodling out different ideas. During their lunch breaks, Zoe showed them to Connie to pick one.  
"I quite like this one." Connie said pointing at one.  
"Yeah, I quite like that one too. Shall we trial?" Zoe said laughing.  
"Why not." Connie said studying the picture.  
In half an hour, they had all of the furniture in the right places and they were just gathering bits and pieces up to put around. Connie noticed a picture on the windowsill with Zoe and somebody else in.  
"Who's this?" Connie asked pointing to the girl on the photo.  
"That is Sharice. I adopted her, if you like, a few years ago, when her parents died because we were quite close." Zoe said, a small year escaping down her cheek.  
"So where is she now?" Connie asked  
"Her grandparents came and took her back."  
"Oh Zoe, I'm sorry. You look really happy on this picture."  
Zoe smiled, trying to hold back the tears, she really missed Sharice, but there wasn't much that she could do.  
Zoe had one windowsill, whilst Connie had the other one to decorate. Soon, their office was completely done. Zoe went and stood at the door to look at it. It did look good. Both desks were in a long line and they put the sofa back in at the side and they had photos and posters of things on the windows and the cabinets. It looked more at home now.  
"Wow. That looks amazing. Come here Connie." Zoe said back owning Connie over. Connie looked at their office and hugged Zoe, which Zoe responded to. Then sadly, they got on with paperwork that they needed to get done!


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24  
After the shift, Zoe and Connie were going out for a meal, so Zoe told Max that she would see him beach at home whenever she got back. They went to the same restaurant that Max had taken Zoe to last week.  
"Wow, Zoe, this place is gorgeous!" Connie exclaimed as they walked in and sat down at a table.  
"I know, I love it in here. My only problem is that this is the place where I slipped on the water and broke my ankle again." Zoe said pulling a face.  
"Oh dear, well, I'll look after ya!" Connie replied looking at the menu.  
The waitress came and placed their orders, while Zoe and Connie got chatting about random things and then they ate the food. Before long, it was nearly 10 o'clock so they headed home. And Zoe got home without injuring herself!  
"Hey gorgeous, how are you? Did you have a good night with Mrs Beauchamp?" Max said.  
"Yeah I did thanks. Now I'm off to get into my jammies but then I'm ready for fun!" Zoe said winking.  
"Sounds like a plan." Max replied going into the living room.  
A little while later Zoe came down and the two of them made out on the sofa.  
"I so hope this can work and I can get pregnant. I'd do anything to have one!" Zoe said.  
"I know you would, and I reckon you'd be a fabulous mummy too. But we are going to keep trying so that we can have one!" Max said holding Zoe tightly.  
Zoe was getting tired so Max carefully carried her upstairs and got her comfy on the bed. Then he switched on the telly and put a random channel and watched whatever it was that was on. Zoe fell asleep almost immediately, but soon woke up when she turned over on her ankle and it hurt a bit, she tried to nod back off and not make any fuss.  
Max noticed this though.  
"You ok?" He asked  
"Yeah... I'm fine... Night night." Zoe said groggily.  
"Ok then, but you don't wake up randomly for no reason. You especially don't."  
"I'm fine, honestly." She replied nodding back off again.  
Max later followed her after turning everything off.

**I am hardly getting any reviews so I am not updating until I get at least 20 if not 25 reviews. I like to here what you think.**

**Thank you for reading though and hoe that you are enjoying!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry for not updating in a while, but here you go :)**

Chapter 25  
A few weeks later, Zoe woke up and rushed into the toilet to be sick. She genuinely didn't feel very well. She stood up and had to sit back down again because blackness came over her. It slowly passed and she walked back put into the bedroom. She had to go into work anyway, because she was getting her pot off. She got dressed like normal but skipped breakfast. Max took note of this but didn't say anything. When they got to work Zoe went to find Tess and they went to take the pot off. The swelling had come down and when they x-rayed it, everything had healed better, so it was just a case of a support bandage and she was sorted. Zoe still had to use her crutches until she could walk properly.  
"Thank god for that." Zoe said smiling as get walked back down to the ED.  
Zoe went back into her office and another sweep of dizziness came across her.  
"Zoe, Zoe. Are you ok?" Connie asked unsure of what she had just seen off of her colleague.  
"Yeah I'm fine, I'm just a bit..." Zoe started, but before she had to time to finish, she collapsed. Connie rushed over and bent down to floor level.  
"Zoe, Zoe can you hear me? It's Connie." She said. She opened the door of the office: "can I get some help in here please?" She shouted. Tess, Robyn and Charlie ran over.  
"What happened here?" Charlie asked  
"I don't know, she just collapsed." Connie replied.  
"Ok, we'll get here to cubicles, make sure nobody sees her though, you know what doctor Hanna is like." Tess instructed, carefully picking Zoe up and putting her in a wheelchair. They took her into cubicles as put her on the bed. Zoe started to stir.  
"Zoe, Zoe can you hear us?" Connie asked  
"Yes, what's happened?" Zoe said quietly.  
"You collapsed. Tess, go and get Max for us please." Connie said. Connie and Zoe were left alone.  
"Zoe have you been feeling alright lately? Because when you walked in your office before you collapsed you just stopped dead in your tracks."  
"I'm fine, seriously. Don't waste your time."  
"Wait, Zo, is there any chance you could be pregnant?"  
"Well I don't know. I'm infertile, but I and max have been trying for weeks." Zoe said  
"Ok, well, do you want me to get you? Do you want a child?"  
"I'd love one." Zoe said tears slipping down her face.  
"Hey, come on. I'll help you get through it and you have Max too don't forget, Tess has gone to fetch him." Then the curtain opened and Max rushed in.  
"Oh Zoe, I was so worried. What's the matter?"  
"Max, I think I'm pregnant." Zoe said, a big smile spreading across her face.  
"Oh that's great news! Well that explains the sickness you had this morning."  
"I'm sorry- what?" Connie interrupted.  
"She woke up and was sick everywhere and then she didn't have breakfast and then as we were going out, she stopped dead in her tracks." Max said. Zoe held her head in her hands. She didn't particularly want them to know about that. She didn't even know that Max had seen that too.  
"Come on Zo, I'll take you to the toilet and you can take a test. Come on." Connie said helping Zoe off the bed and walking her to the toilet. She gave her the test and Zoe shut herself in the cubicle. Zoe shut her eyes as she waited for the results to come, she wanted Connie to see then as well, so she came out the cubicle as stood next to Connie and turned over the test so the result would be revealed. It was positive!  
"OMG! I did it." Zoe said smiling and hugging Connie.  
"Well done Zoe!"  
They both went back to the cubicle where Max was anxiously pacing up and down waiting for Zoe to come back.  
"Max, Max we did it! I'm pregnant!" Zoe said hugging Max tightly.  
"Yeahhhhhh! We're going to be great parents!" Max said.  
"Well done you two. Zoe, do you want to do an ultrasound?" Tess asked  
"Yes please. Now can I please lie down because I've just drained all of the energy out of me by hugging you all." Zoe said climbing back on the bed. You could tell she was drained.  
"Zoe, you don't look very well, I'm going to put a line in and attach you to a litre of saline to bring some energy back into you. And no arguing." Connie said holding out Zoe's arm.  
"Fine" Zoe said, sharply. Connie got in with it and put a litre of saline up and they started to be pushed into Zoe's body.  
"Now, you will be out of action for at least the rest of today. I'll go ad man our office, but I'll keep coming back to check on you." Connie said  
"Thanks Connie, you're a star." Zoe said leaning back on the bed. Max still had hold of Zoe's hand and they were just waiting for Tess to come back. Momentarily she came back with the ultrasound and set it up.  
"There we go; we have a healthy little baby living inside of you." Tess said showing Zoe.  
"Thanks Tess" Zoe said.  
"No problem. Now I'll leave you two to it. If there is anything, just give me a shout." Tess said leaving the cubicle.  
"You have just made me the happiest man ever Dr Hanna." Max said kissing Zoe.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

When Zoe got into work, she felt very self-conscious because she had a small bump developing. She couldn't wear her usual tight clothes, she had to wear a baggy top and she still had a tight skirt, but had to wear it lower down than normal. She walked straight into her office with a smile.  
"What's the matter with you?" Connie asked, she could see Zoe directly now because of the new arrangements.  
"Look at this little one now!" Zoe said pulling her top so that it showed her bump.  
"Oh wow! How many weeks gone are you?" Connie exclaimed looking at the little bump.  
"Er, nearly 20 weeks." Zoe said  
"Wow, so when's your next scan? You'll find out the sex then won't you?" Connie asked  
"It's tomorrow afternoon I think and then I can't wait to find the gender out! I really want a little girl, but I don't mind a boy either." Zoe said sitting down at her desk.  
"Oh well, whatever it is, in sure you'll make good parents." Connie said.  
"Thanks"  
Zoe got on with a bit of paperwork and then went into resus to see what they were facing- an RTC driver in a critical condition. Ash was performing CPR and Rita was doing her level best to soothe his daughter who looked about 12. Zoe went over and tried her best. Zoe managed to get her out of resus and into her office. They chatted for a bit and then Ash knocked in the door.  
"Erm, Lillie, I'm sorry to have to come and say this, but the injuries to your dad were too serious and he died a few moments ago." Ash said.  
Zoe, who was holding Lillie in her arms, felt her drop and she held on to her as she cried and cried and cried.  
"Hey it's ok, we'll help you through this don't worry." Zoe said. Ash had already rung the social workers and they were soon knocking on the door to pick Lillie up.  
Lillie began to get weary of them and clung onto Zoe tightly  
"She's obviously made a bond with you." The social worker said.  
"Yeah, I suppose she has. Ash, can you go and get Max for me please?" Zoe asked. Ash nodded and disappeared, he later came back with Max. Max looked at how Zoe was soothing Lillie and immediately tagged on to what she was going to say.  
"I know why you are going to say and I think it is a good idea, so yes we may adopt her if it is ok with you." Max said laughing at Zoe's reaction  
"That is totally fine with me. And I think you will be good foster parents to her. Good luck." The social worker said, giving Zoe and Max numerous forms to full out. They filled them out and headed to reception to give them back to the social worker.  
Zoe then went back to her office with Max and Lillie.  
"So, Lillie, my names Zoe and this is Max." Zoe said hugging Lillie.  
"We only have about half an hour of our shift left, so I can stay in here with you and then we can go back to ours and help you settle in." Zoe said  
"Ok, thank you so much, it means a lot" Lillie said.  
"Well this is my office and you may probably have to come here with me a few days a week, but you are welcome to do whatever you please in here, so long as either me or Connie, who I share the office with, is in here. If not, go to the staffroom."  
"Ok, no problem."  
Lillie sat down on the sofa and took her phone out of her pocket. It was smashed a bit, but it still worked. When their shift ended, Zoe and Max took Lillie straight home. They showed her to the biggest spare room.  
"How about tomorrow, we go shopping to get you some clothes and things and also get some paint so you can decorate your room how you like?" Zoe suggested.  
"Oh yes please Zoe!" Lillie exclaimed.  
"Ok, well, I'll get some tea on for us and then I think you should go to bed because you have had a long day and you look tired." Max said, stifling a yawn for himself.  
"Oh by the way, Zoe, are you pregnant?" Lillie asked  
"Yes, it's my scan tomorrow, would you like to come?" Zoe asked  
"Oh yes please that would be wonderful."  
"Okay then."  
Zoe put some tea on and they all ate it all before going to bed. They had a long day tomorrow!


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27  
At 10 o'clock, the three of them were in the waiting room ready to find out what sex their little baby was.  
"Dr Zoe Hanna, you can come through now." The woman said. The three went through and Zoe lay on the table and waited while she sorted everything out.  
"And there we go, there is you little one. Do you want to know the gender?"  
"Yes please." Zoe said turning her head more towards the screen.  
"Well, it is a little... GIRL! Congratulations!"  
Zoe smiled the biggest smile ever! She couldn't wait to have her own little girl!  
"Thank you very much." Zoe said leaving the room and heading down to the ED to tell Connie and Tess.  
She bumped into Connie first.  
"Soooooooo..." Connie said.  
"It's a little baby... GIRL!" Zoe exclaimed!  
"Oh congratulations!" Connie said, hugging Zoe tightly.  
"What's going on here?" Tess asked coming over.  
"I'm having a little girl. I just found out!" Zoe said. Tess joined in the hug.  
"But please don't tell anyone, I don't really want anyone to know except you two." Zoe said; the others nodded.  
"Right, I'm off shopping now with Lillie." Zoe said.  
"Enjoy!" Tess said. Zoe, Max and Lillie headed for the car and Max drove them to the shopping centre.  
"So, you pretty much need everything. Where shall we start?" Zoe questioned. Lillie shrugged.  
"Well, if we go clothes first, then we can go bedroom shopping." Zoe thought.  
"Ok, thanks." Lillie said and they wandered in numerous different shops and bought numerous different things. After 2 hours, all three of them were bombarded with bags full of clothes! They put them in the car and then went to b and q to get furniture for Lillie and to make a start on the nursery. They picked out some nice things and took them home with them. Lillie also picked some pink and purple paint so that Max could paint the rooms too. Then they came home and Max made a start of putting together everything.  
"Now I get to see how good your DIY skills are." Zoe said chuckling.  
"Yeah, great well. Help maybe?" Max said stuttering. His DIY skills were crap.  
"Tell you what, I'll get fletch to come and help you. He is good at DIY. I'll go phone him." Zoe said disappearing. She rang Tess because she knew fletch was working.  
"Hey, Tess, please and you send Fletch round to ours to help Max putting some furniture together. Tell him that he can still get his usual pay as well. Thanks bye!" Zoe said.  
10 minutes later, fletch knocked on the door, he was pretty confused at what Tess had told him.  
"Hey Zoe. So what exactly do you want me to do?" He said  
"I'd like you to help Max put some bedroom furniture. His DIY skills are crap and I know you are the man for the job." Zoe said laughing and leading Fletch up stairs. Zoe and Lillie came down and let the men get on with it.  
Much to Zoe's surprise, they were all done in just over 2 hours.  
"Thank you so much for your help fletch, I appreciate it." Zoe said  
"Oh its fine, any time you need a hand, just give me a shout. Oh and congratulations Zoe." Fletch said.  
"Thanks, but don't tell anyone please."  
"I won't don't worry. Bye." Fletch said walking out the door.  
"Lillie, come and help me paint the walls and organise everything. Lillie pounded up the stairs, followed slowly by Zoe. They all put some old clothes and began painting the walls of Lillie's room. They looked amazing when they were done. Then they moved all the furniture around until Lillie was impressed. Then they emptied all of the shopping bags and hung them up in the wardrobes.  
"Thank youuuuu!" Lillie squealed hugging Max and Zoe tightly.  
They went down stairs and Zoe was asking Lillie some questions like her birthday and things about herself.  
It got to tea time and Zoe really couldn't be bothered to cook.  
"Do you want a takeaway?" She asked.  
"Yeah sure. Pizza or Chinese?"  
"Pizza please." Lillie said. Zoe nodded and ordered. It can and they are it. Then Lillie trailed up to bed, they had tired her out. Max and Zoe weren't far behind her because they were shattered as well.

**There you go, a few more chapters! Please review it, I hardly have any :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**I know that some of you don't like the fact that I have adopted Lillie in this fanfic, but there is only two chapters left of it. Thanks for all of your reviews and support. :)**

Chapter 28  
Now 32 weeks pregnant, Zoe had developed quite a bump. She had tried to hide it as best as she could, but it harder than she thought and in the end, she gave up and went into work how she was. Her bump was showing, but she didn't care anymore. She hobbled into reception like normal and wanted to see how long it would take for somebody to notice. It was Louise.  
"Zoe, are you pregnant?" She said.  
"Yes, yes I am." Zoe said smiling.  
"Jesus, how long gone are you?"  
"32 weeks, baby's due at the end of the month."  
"Fucking hell Zoe, you kept that quiet." Louise said looking pretty shocked.  
"I know I know." Zoe said, turing softly on her heel and walking to her office.  
"Zoe, shouldn't you be on maternity leave?" Connie asked.  
"I don't know, but I'm staying in the office from now on." Zoe said sitting down.  
"What about Lillie? Where is she?" Connie asked.  
"She's fine, we've sorted her bedroom out how she wanted it and she is at home with Max until lunch time then she is coming here because we are both working this afternoon." Zoe said.  
"Ok, how is she coping, you know, living with you and loosing her parents?" Connie asked.

"To be honest, I'm not sure. she acts like it doesn't bother her at all and stuff, and she seems really happy with us. But then at night I hear her snuffling, but she tries to keep it discreet. There has been the odd night where she was crying her eyes out because she missed everyone so much, but I stayed with her until she fell asleep." Zoe said smiling.

"I know, I can imagine. I do feel for her Zo, she's just a kid, with no parents. However, I am 100% certain that you and Max will be amazing parents to her and she will be over the moon with her little baby sister when she comes." Connie replied. "So when Max comes in, will she be in here then?"  
"Yes I said when either me or you is in here, she can sit on the sofa, but of none of us are here, I told her to stay in the staffroom so we can all keep an eye on her."  
"Ok."  
Then there was a knock at the door and Charlie walked in.  
"Guys, major RTC coming in: 2 patients in a critical condition, and 2 minor injuries but we need you in resus. ETA 2 minutes."  
"Ok, thanks Charlie. Connie, can you go man resus please and then can you also sort everyone else out please." Zoe instructed. Connie nodded and walked out.  
Zoe sighed; it was gonna be a long time before she could go back into the face of the ED again.  
An hour later, Max and Lillie arrived.  
"Hey, I have a feeling you'll probably be needed in resus; major RTC." Zoe said kissing Max and shutting the door in Max's face!  
"I'm so glad you're here, I'm getting very bored in here on my own." Zoe said as Lillie sat down in Connie's chair.  
"I'm Connie Beauchamp and I am a top class surgeon!" Lillie said, mimicking Connie, which made Zoe laugh loads.  
"Shall we put some music on?" Zoe suggested. She switched on the TV in the corner and put the music channel on. Lillie was still sat in Connie's chair, but she couldn't really see, so she went to the sofa and flopped down on it to get a better view. Moments later, Connie came back in and sat down on her chair.  
"Hi Lillie, how are you?" She asked.  
"I'm good thanks, what about you?" Lillie replied.  
"Well, I was good this morning and then we had a crisis in resus and then, well now, I'm exhausted."  
The three chatted for a bit, while Zoe got through a big pile of folders. Then Lillie needed the toilet.  
"I'm just going to the toilet, be back in a minute." Lillie said getting up off the sofa and stretching.  
"Okay hun." Zoe replied. For a 12 year old who had just lost her family and has moved in with another, she had lots of confidence and was always open and chatty with everyone. When she came back, she wasn't feeling too good. She went and flopped back on the sofa again and gently closed her eyes and fell to sleep. Once the shift was over, Zoe had the job to wake her. Max had come knocking for them so Zoe made him wait at the door or them.  
"Lillie sweetie, wake up, we can go home now and you can sleep as long as you wish to." Zoe said gently shaking Lillie. Eventually, she started to stir from her sleep.  
"Come on, I'll help you to the car." Zoe said lifting her up and carefully putting her arm through her as well as her crutches and they slowly walked towards Max.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29  
"So Mrs Walker, are you ready for this little girl to come?" Max asked Zoe the following morning.  
"Yes, I think I am. We just need a name for her. Any ideas?" "What about Layla? Or Melissa?" Max suggested.  
"I like them; I also like the name summer or Jade."  
"Well, what about Jade Layla Walker?" Max thought.  
"Yes... What a lovely name! Well I'm glad that is outbid the way because she will be born in the next week or so." Zoe said.  
"You nervous?" Max asked  
"Well yeah I suppose, and it also doesn't help that I will have my staff looking at my arse will it?" Zoe said pulling a face.  
"Oh god, I forgot about that." Max said laughing slightly, Zoe slapped him. They got out of bed and got ready for work. Zoe thought she would try working in a pair of heels and not just one, she thought that her ankle would be strong enough to hold it. She took the boot just case, but still had her crutches, but she was just walking with them.  
"Morning." Connie said to Zoe as she walked in.  
"Morning!"  
"Zoe, when is your little one due?"  
"In a week, so anyone now I could go into labor. I am so glad I work in a hospital!" Zoe said laughing.  
"Haha yes. Well, just tell me if you start getting cramps and we can shove you into a cubicle and help you deliver her. Have you thought of a name?"  
"Yep: Jade Layla Walker." Zoe smiled, she really liked the name.  
"Awwwww!"  
They knuckled down with some paperwork undisturbed and then Lillie came in with Max. She kept out of the way of the girls so that they could get on with their work. Zoe started to get cramps and then she felt herself go wet.  
"Oh shit." Zoe cursed  
"What?" Connie asked standing up.  
"My waters have broken." Replied Zoe, breathing heavily.  
"Right, ok, Lillie can you please go in the staffroom while I sort you mum out?" Connie asked as Lillie nodded and walked out the office. Connie rushed Zoe out into an empty cubicle and grabbed Tess on the way past.  
"Oh god, are you ready Zoe, the baby is crowning and is not going to wait any longer." Tess said getting Zoe ready.  
"Oh great. Can you go and find Max please?" Zoe asked, Connie nodded and darted out to find him. It didn't take long.  
"Max, come on mate, you're going to be a daddy." Connie said, Max looked shocked but followed Connie with a grin on his face.  
He got to the cubicle just in time. Zoe grabbed his hand and pushed as hard as she could, without making any noise because she didn't want the rest of her staff to hear her!  
And soon, she had delivered Jade Layla Walker, and she was a healthy happy baby! Zoe and Max were so happy!

**This fanfic has now finished! Please review it and thank you all for reading it!**


End file.
